


Revelation

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2016 (2nd Quarter) [5]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mild Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Kirby comes out to the team. Their response surprises him a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering who Bob is, Bob is a Jock who didn’t make it into the game once it was released. Bob had but one scene in the game: He’s the wrestler that Jimmy accuses of having the ‘personality of a jock-strap’ in ‘The Gym is Burning’. The Bully wiki lists him as being pretty openly gay (the “open” bit I retcon a little in this story).

Kirby took a deep breath.  
  
Okay.  
  
He couldn’t put this off anymore.  
  
There was nothing to be ashamed of, right?  
  
People came out all the time now.  
  
But you couldn’t blame a guy for being nervous, right?  
  
Especially after last week, when Ted and Luis and Damon had looked at Jimmy and Gord necking with one another and said “Jesus” and “Gross” and “What the hell is wrong with them” and “That’s so disgusting”.  
  
Or when Bob had been ogling Ricky’s butt the other day and Bo had elbowed him and whispered, “Stop that shit already.”  
  
And then there was the time in the locker room. The time when Juri had stared, slack-jawed, as Peanut had declared that he wouldn’t mind having a go at Trent’s ass. The _shock_ that was on the guy’s face wasn’t the most encouraging thing in the world, and it had only disappeared once Peanut had nearly face-planted into a sink (Kirby was still dating Trent at the time, and so the implication that anyone would be doing anything with Trent’s ass but _him_ had upset him just a smidge.)  
  
You know what? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe it would be better to keep this to himself, until he got to college. Or maybe even later than that, just to be safe. After all, repression was the key to happiness, right? Repress, repress, repress, and eventually it would all-  
  
“Dude, get on with it. What did you want to tell us?”  
  
Kirby froze.  
  
Maybe he should have thought this over before barging into the clubhouse and announcing that he needed to tell them something; because everybody was here, and each and every one of them was looking at him expectantly, either curious or annoyed that they’d been interrupted at what they’d been doing.  
  
Oh boy, oh boy, why did he do it this way? Why didn’t he just quietly, casually drop his little revelation onto Ted and see what happened? Why did he walk into the clubhouse and just decide ‘Hey, let’s declare this to the WORLD, man!’  
  
He was stupid. Oh God, he was stupid.  
  
“Kirby, man, you look like you’re about to pass out,” Damon chuckled, sounding a little uneasy. “You alright?”  
  
“Uh… Uh…”  
  
Oh no. _It_ was coming.  
  
That _thing_ he did when his stress levels crossed the threshold.  
  
“Dude? You okay?”  
  
“I- I-”  
  
Nope.  
  
Nope.  
  
Too much.  
  
Too much stress.  
  
And so Kirby did what he always did under any sort of pressure that he was under outside of a sporting event:  
  
He flipped the fuck out.  
  
“I’M _BISEXUAL!_ ” Kirby exploded in a vibrant display of hysteria and terror. “BISEXUAL! BI, BI, BI! I LIKE WOMEN! I LIKE MEN TOO! BOYS ARE CUTE! I MEAN NOT ALL OF THEM, BUT GENERALLY SPEAKING, YES! I ENJOY THE PHYSICAL COMPANY OF OTHER MEN AS WELL AS WOMEN!”  
  
Oh, wow, so that didn’t go right.  
  
Not even a little.  
  
Everyone stared at him. But nobody looked… Horrified? Angry? Disgusted? And Kirby didn’t know what to make of that.  
  
Then Ted spoke: “Dude. We know.”  
  
Kirby blinked. “What?”  
  
“We _know_.”  
  
“How the hell do you know?”  
  
Bo snorted loudly and covered his mouth, apparently trying to hide a potent bout of laughter. Ted threw him a slightly weary look, and then rolled his eyes back to Kirby. “Well, you haven’t really been _subtle_ about it, dude.”  
  
Kirby stared at him. “How have I not been subtle?”  
  
“Freaking out and screaming ‘WE’RE NOT ON A DATE!’ when someone sees you at the movies with Trent is not subtle, Olsen.” Damon said.  
  
Kirby stared some more. “And none of you are… Freaked out? Or anything?”  
  
Ted gave him a weird look. “Kirby, dude, Bob’s a one-man gay-pride parade and we don’t care, why would we care that you’re bisexual?”  
  
Bob’s jaw dropped. “Wait, you all _know?_ ”  
  
“Oh my _God_ -” Luis dropped his ping-pong paddle onto the table and threw his hands up. “-you can’t be serious. You literally dry-humped me during our last wrestling match.”  
  
“You leave erotic gay romance novels around the clubhouse and dorms,” Dan recited flatly.  
  
“And you can’t stop talking about Ricky’s ass,” Bo added.  
  
Bob shrugged, pouting a little. “What, man, he’s got a nice ass.”  
  
“It’s just- I thought-” Kirby knew he maybe shouldn’t be looking a gift-horse in the mouth, but geez, he’d been expecting this to be more dramatic, like on TV. “I mean, you always looked so put off when Bob did that kind of stuff, like with the Ricky thing the other day…”  
  
Bo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because Bob was staring at Ricky’s ass in freaking _Greaser_ territory, and Peanut and Lucky were right there. You know how repressed those losers are. And I mean shit, man, you’re bi, you like girls too- would you be ogling Christy’s ass when Wade was standing right next to her? You’d be asking for a beat-down. Which we almost _got_ , remember?”  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
Lucky had noticed Bob’s staring and started picking a fight with them. That had, in fact, happened.  
  
“But what about the- Hopkins and Vendome were making out and you guys were calling it gross and disgusting-”  
  
Ted cut him off with an irate sigh. “No _shit_ I called it disgusting, because that’s what it was. What Hopkins and Vendome were doing wasn’t making out, it was soft-core porn in the middle of the goddamn parking lot. Besides, Hopkins looks like one of those trolls in the Nerds’ stupid Gremlins game. Him making out with anyone is disgusting.”  
  
Kirby blushed, and regretted it immediately when Damon groaned. “Oh man, really? Hopkins? Come on, Kirb, you can do better than that.”  
  
Ted’s eyes snapped shut. “Kirby, dude, I don’t judge you for liking guys, but I will judge the _hell_ out of your choice in them, because that shit is nasty.”  
  
“I got a cousin in New Coventry who’s single and looking, Kirby, I’ll hook you up. He’s better looking than Hopkins could ever be,” Luis promised.  
  
Bob looked offended. “How come you never offered to hook me up with him?”  
  
Luis gave him a look that could have melted a lesser Jock into a blackened lump on the floor. “Because Kirby doesn’t grind his ass on mine when we wrestle, that’s why,” He growled out through gritted teeth.  
  
“So nobody… Nobody has a problem with this? Juri, I thought that you, maybe…” Kirby regretted saying that at the look of hurt that crossed the larger boy’s face. “I don’t mean, it’s just, there was that time in the locker room…?” Juri wasn’t getting it. “With Peanut talking about Trent…?”  
  
“Oh- that?” Juri thought for a moment, but then shrugged. “I was surprised, was all. Men do not say those things in my country.” He paused. “Publicly. Things are very different there.” And Kirby didn’t ask him to elaborate, because he already had an idea where that line of thought was going, and damn it, why hadn’t he thought of that? The whole thing with Peanut had happened not too long after Juri had come to Bullworth. He came from a conservative kind of family, of course he would find it surprising to hear people talking like that.  
  
Oh, well now Kirby just felt like an _ass._  
  
“Oh man, I am _dumb._ ”  
  
Ted chuckled and clapped Kirby on the shoulder. “No shit, dude. If you were smart, we’d be shoving you in a locker and calling you a Nerd.” He dragged an empty chair over to the table where he, Damon, and Casey had been playing cards. “Now pull up a chair and throw some money in the pot. I’m making a killing against these two numbskulls and I wouldn’t object to a few more bucks in my pocket.”  
  
Kirby rolled his eyes, feeling more relieved than he thought he’d ever been in his life. “Yeah, yeah, alright,” He muttered.  
  
Satisfied that the situation had been resolved, everyone went back to their respective activities…  
  
…Except for Bob.  
  
“Okay, but seriously, when did you guys first figure it out?”  
  
Luis threw his paddle down again.  
  
“I’m going back to the dorm!”  
  
-End


End file.
